Communication devices such as wireless devices are enabled to communicate wirelessly in a radio communications system, sometimes also referred to as a radio communications network, a mobile communication system, a wireless communications network, a wireless communication system, a cellular radio system or a cellular system. The communication may be performed e.g. between two wireless devices, between a wireless device and a regular telephone and/or between a wireless device and a server via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the wireless communications network.
Wireless devices are also known as e.g. User Equipments (UEs), mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations, mobile telephones, cellular telephones, or laptops with wireless capability, just to mention some examples. The wireless devices in the present context may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile devices, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity.
The wireless communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area being served by a network node such as a Base Station (BS), e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. eNB, eNodeB, NodeB, or BTS (Base Transceiver Station), depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. One base station, situated on the base station site, may serve one or several cells. Further, each base station may support one or several radio access and communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the radio interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipments within range of the base stations.
In some RANs, several base stations may be connected, e.g. by landlines or microwave, to a radio network controller, e.g. a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and/or to each other. The radio network controller, also sometimes termed a Base Station Controller (BSC) e.g. in GSM, may supervise and coordinate various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. GSM is an abbreviation for Global System for Mobile Communications (originally: Groupe Spécial Mobile).
In the context of this disclosure, the expression Downlink (DL) is used for the transmission path from the base station to the wireless device. The expression Uplink (UL) is used for the transmission path in the opposite direction i.e. from wireless device to the base station.
In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), base stations, which may be referred to as eNodeBs or even eNBs, may be directly connected to one or more core networks.
UMTS is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the GSM, and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for user equipments. The 3GPP has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies.
According to 3GPP/GERAN, a user equipment has a multi-slot class, which determines the maximum transfer rate in the uplink and downlink direction. GERAN is an abbreviation for GSM EDGE Radio Access Network. EDGE is further an abbreviation for Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution.
Recent developments of the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) facilitate accessing local Internet Protocol (IP) based services in a home, an office, a public hot spot or even in outdoor environments. One of the important use cases for the local IP access and local connectivity involves direct communication between wireless devices arranged in close proximity of each other. By the expression “close proximity” is herein meant that the wireless devices are arranged less than a few tenths of meters from each other. However, sometimes the wireless devices may be arranged up to a few hundred meters from each other. Thus, the expression “close proximity” may mean that the wireless devices are arranged in the interval from less than a few tenths of meters up to a few hundred meters from each other.
When arranged in close proximity of each other, the two wireless devices may communicate directly with each other without interaction with a cellular access point, such as a base station. This is referred to as a direct mode communication or a device-to-device (D2D) communication, and the two wireless devices capable of D2D communication may be referred to as e.g. D2D devices, D2D capable devices and/or D2D capable wireless devices.